


An Experiment Gone Wrong

by Lady_Invidia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Invidia/pseuds/Lady_Invidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides having sex in a lift for an experiment is a good idea. It isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment Gone Wrong

“I shouldn’t want this,” John moaned, his eyes focused beseechingly on the lift’s ceiling as if it might be able to explain how he came to be in his current situation; in an old warehouse lift, his trousers around his ankles, his lover knelt before him. “How do you always convince me to say yes?”

Sherlock’s lips paused in their descent down his stomach towards his straining cock. “Hypocrite, it was you who wanted it in the Met’s stationery cupboard last week. At least I’ve chosen a location where we won’t get caught.” Sherlock pressed a loving kiss to John’s belly button. “Anyway, this is different. It’s an experiment to see whether the change in air pressure due to a fast moving lift will affect the strength of your orgasm.”

John was certain that Sherlock made these experiments up and would have said so if the steel cables hadn’t chosen that moment to snap, rapidly plunging them deep into the bowels of the old warehouse before the safety breaks kicked in. John was not ashamed to say he screamed like a little girl while Sherlock clutched onto his bare legs, Sherlock’s nails leaving red crescent moons on his skin.

Silence filled the lift for a few moments as they both tried to calm their madly beating hearts before John took a few deep breaths and then laid a comforting hand on Sherlock’s head.

“Well, could be worse.” John tried to joke.

Suddenly the lights above them flickered before breaking completely, leaving them in all-encompassing darkness.

“Shit.” John succinctly summed up the situation, causing Sherlock to let loose a bubble of laughter, the exhale of air tickling the hairs of John’s inner thighs.

“You had to jinx it didn’t you John,” his tone was full of gentle teasing. “Still, at least there’s a silver lining to all of this.”

“Oh, and pray tell what that might be Sherlock?”

Sherlock nuzzled John’s now flaccid member before dropping a kiss on its head causing it to begin to swell with blood. “It gives us plenty of time to make love until Mycroft’s lackeys finally find us.” And even though John couldn’t see it, he could feel Sherlock’s smug smirk pressed against his skin.


End file.
